


Winter

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hypothermia, Ice, Snow, Snow Queen - Freeform, Sort of? - Freeform, Winter, i honestly don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Agatha’s an ice queen and in her head she rules the glaciers.

 

She wears snow like a cloak, like a crown, like gloves that stretch up past her elbows and blend into her shoulders. Her toes are pale and perfect and bare, her hair flies loose in the wind, she smiles into blizzards and her teeth shine like stars and when she stretches out her arms she’s flying.

 

She builds ice into statues, into people (her mother, her father, Simon, Penelope), and they live with her in her palace. They don’t move and they don’t speak and Agatha’s words fall from her lips and shatter on the floor like icicles so she just stops talking, and everything is silent in the crystal way that is too fragile to break (like her mother’s flower vase when she was little,  _ don’t touch _ )-

 

She’s a fairy tale princess and she’s fallen asleep and she has to wake up. 

 

She’s so cold,  _ god _ she’s so  _ cold _ , and that’s okay but everything’s blue and black and ugly and her crown’s been taken away and it’s not  _ fair _ ,  _ it’s not fair _ . 

 

_ Remember, remember, remember when- _

 

She’s four years old and it’s snowing and she slips out the back door to play without gloves or a coat and her hands go bright red and then they go white and Agatha loves it, for a long time, until everything goes slow and dark and her mother’s scream breaks the crystals.

 

Or-

 

The trees look so pretty in their fluffy blankets and Agatha decides she wants it too, so she goes and hides in a snowdrift and her cornsilk hair blends in so well it’s only the cherry of her winter coat that saves her.

 

Or-

 

She’s skating along a silver ribbon river and she goes to fast to stop herself when the ice turns thin and she falls and all she can think is how pretty the world is as it slows down and sharpens and how nice the bite of the water is on her toes calves thighs fingertips and-

 

Agatha loves the cold and she _is_ the cold and she is the _queen_ and she has survived (and _survived_ and _survived_ ) because she _is_ the cold _she is the cold_ _she is the cold_ she is the _ice_ she is the _snow_ she _dreams_ of it she

 

Agatha Wellbelove is Winter, and when she dies her veins freeze solid and her skin turns snow white and she’s everything she ever wanted to be.


End file.
